just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
The VIOLET Team
This page will be revamped, please standby. The VIOLET Team is a fanfiction created by The Fan of Wiki as a tribute to a video game Team Fortress 2. Each has their own pages with more information and will soon have their own character designs in the near future. Their ship and base of operation is called "Planet Scheme 06A". Summary Besides RED and BLUE teams we currently known of, another team exists from a distant parallel universe where they are called the VIOLET team; mercenaries specialized hunting down inter-dimensional heroes and villains alike. Chapters (w/ Sub-Chapters) #The VIOLET Team: Origins ##The Bostonian Mercenary ##American Sanity ##Underneath My Bones ##Monsters and the Bomb Knight ##Between the пистолет and the жертва (Translation: Between the Gun and the Victim) ##Build, They Say ##That Verdammnt War (Translation: That Damned War) ##Mysteries of the Outback ##Classique Move (Translation: Classic Move) #Team Chapters ##Prologue: VIOLET Project ###FRIGID's VIOLET Mercs ###Ach, Scheiß (Medic's Chapter) ###Cut Off the Chase (Scout's Chapter) ###Boom, A Locked Nessie! (Demoman's Chapter) ###The Volunteer (Soldier's Chapter) ###Sharper than an Eagle's Eyes (Sniper's Chapter) ###Let's do this Texas style! (Engineer's Chapter) ###Winter Bear (Heavy's Chapter) ###Unforgiving Stabs (Spy's Chapter) ###Former BLU Pyromaniac (Pyro's Chapter) ###The Enlistment ##Band of Interdimensional Mercenaries ##*Contains sub-chapters ##The Reaper Incident ##Twelve Affiliation ##Mann's Back At It ##*Aka undercover Chapter ##Forced Apart ##Digging Through History ##Team Spirit ##Legacy Characters VIOLET Scout Recruited in '''2008, Well. RED Scout.' The Scout, real name '''Jamie Kennard', is the fastest in the VIOLET team. Like his original counterparts, he has a motor mouth and this annoys his teammates to the point where Heavy or Pyro threats the poor guy with their respective weapons. But, unlike his counterparts, Scout is a lot more faster because of the machines installed in his legs... all thanks to VIOLET Medic. Scout is specialized in distracting enemies and killing weakened or the escaping targets as he can catch with them little to no sweat. Appearance Scout is pretty much look like his RED and BLUE counterparts with the same exact outfit but with different color code: Violet. He gained a scar at the right of his head during a battle with a deadly villain. Personality He is known for having a large ego and boastful personality, which irritates his teammates further with his motor mouth. Deep inside, it's only a facade and hides his softer and caring nature which he only shows towards old and young people. Rude people? Eh, say that to his face, tough guy and he won't hesitate to punch your face to knock your lights out. Weapons *tba VIOLET Soldier Recruited in '''2004, Hightower. RED Soldier.' The Soldier, real name '''John Elisha Murphy', might be the slowest but the second powerful tank in the team - the first one being Heavy. He's lesser insane than his original counterparts and actually leads or puts his teammates on their perfect positions in missions. As a true American Veteran (unlike his counterparts yet again), he also knows first-aids (VIOLET Medic is also surprised with this), and cares for his teammates and is willing to save them whenever they are injured. However, like his counterparts, will have his body buried on the American soil than the other ones. His best friend is VIOLET Demoman who listens to his stories a lot no matter how insane it might get. Unlike all the mercenaries, he is the only one who goes in suicide mission which makes his teammates worried. He usually shows up in their ship's door in a bloodied mess with torn clothes while Medic or Demoman screaming: "Not again!" while Soldier waves and smiles before collapsing on the metal floor. Appearance His outfit is very alike to RED and BLUE but in color Violet. Even the tint of his helmet has a hint of light Violet. He has scars all over his body, proof that this guy survived in the toughest situation. Personality Soldier is loud and boisterous both in battlefield and breaks, sometimes to the point annoying his teammates but knows when to stop (unlike VIOLET Scout who keeps talking and talking unless someone knocks the guy down or receiving threats especially ''coming from Heavy or Pyro). He is stubborn and always insist to go alone in few missions, leaving his teammates worried and sometimes angry for not telling them where he had gone off to. The truth is he cares greatly for his team but doesn't show much eventhough Heavy , Demoman and Engineer took notice on this behavior. Weapons *tba VIOLET Pyro ''Recruited in '''1966, Outskirts of Badwater. BLU Pyro.' Pyro (nickname '"Jethro"), unlike the rest of the VIOLET team came from the same universe, came from another distant parallel universe where respawn doesn't exist. He was on BLU team and his entire team was murdered by the RED team. He managed to escape the onslaught but leaving him gravely injured. He was found by VIOLET Medic and Sniper while they are scouting the forest for supplies (as Sniper explained to Soldier). Pyro's strength returned thanks to Medic with Engie's help and replaces his missing limbs - right arm and left leg - with mechanical ones. Engineer also installed inner flamethrowers just in case Pyro is unarmed by the enemy. Appearance His outfit is pretty much the same with his counterparts but with different color scheme that represents his team's colors: Violet. Unlike his counterparts, he doesn't hesitate to show his face to his teammates. His face have burn scars which he gained from his childhood. Personality Pyro is timid and caring but can be intimidating, even Soldier or Heavy can't push this guy around when he's very angry. He's literally the fire he used to whenever his furious, which his teammates avoids him as much as possible until he cools down. He is the second one who is always injured the most missions - the first one being Soldier - as he either rescues Scout or killing the ones that are terrorizing Engineer (or Medic to a lesser extent). Weapons *tba VIOLET Demoman ''Recruited in '''2009, Gorge. RED Demoman.'' Demoman, real name Ethan Iain Camran, is explosive and bomb trap expert of the team. He knows how to knock down a whole structure with the help of his teammates. Like his counterparts, he drinks a lot of liquor before, during and after battles. But, unlike them, he usually control his urge drinking liquor whenever they have day off. Unbeknownst to his team, he pretends to be drunk sometimes because he wants to be alone for a while. He is best friends with VIOLET Soldier and share their stories with each other over beer or while scouting an area. Appearance Demo is pretty much his counterparts but clothes matching his Team's name: Violet. Personality Demoman is loud and lively, but to a lesser extent compared to Soldier. Unlike the others who showed they care indirectly towards the team, the Scottish showed it directly that he cares for his teammates.'' Alongside with Engie, he is the mediator whenever the team got into a fight or argument but will join in when he's very drunk. Weapons *Tba VIOLET Heavy ''Recruited in '''2007, Gorge. BLU Heavy' Heavy, real name '''Milyukov “Mile” Zakharovch', is the strongest tank of the team and, believe it or not, can carry the rest of his teammates out of the trouble (which rarely happens, especially in the missions). He is usually seen in front lines alongside with VIOLET Scout and Soldier and acts as a wall (with the help of Medic's Ubercharge) defends his teammates when they need a cover or reloading their weapons. Acting dumb in the battlefield make his enemies mistaken him as the easy target but will be eventually crushed under his fists when he has his chance. He's the cook of his team, besides Engie and Pyro. This surprises them when he is first stationed to the VIOLET ship and prepared dinner for them. Appearance He has the same outfit but with their color code Violet. Unlike his counterparts, he is really fit and muscular and also have the brains too. His right arm, however, is extraordinary as it regenerates on its own a few second later after it was amputated. Personality VIOLET Heavy is quiet when he's not on a mission and usually doing chores whenever needed. He is usually found reading books or magazines, cleaning his weapons, or trying to understand Pyro's muffled words behind his mask. He has great concern towards his team but shows them indirectly by pushing them out on an incoming attack and ends up being injured. Weapons *tba VIOLET Engineer Recruited in '''2007, Coldfront. BLU Engineer.' Engineer, real name '''Dell Couzens', is a Texan genius assigned to VIOLET team. His role is to defend their objectives from superhumans; villains and heroes alike. Dell is probably the most intelligent in the group, Medic only being the second one. Like the rest of his teammates, he cares for them and usually ask simple question if they are okay or reassures them that everything will be fine. Engineer can be agressive at times, especially when someone is able to destroy his equipment (accidentally or the opponent is able to destroy it). The team learned this the hard way when Soldier, Scout and Spy causes one of Sentries malfunction and hides in their rooms for the entire day while the others dealing with his ranting that went on for straight two hours. Medic eventually had enough and shut him up by injecting him sleep-inducing chemical. When he wakes up, he apologizes but made it clear that whoever messes with his equipment will lose their limbs. Engie is a cook, alongside Pyro and Heavy, and plans the meals for the week. Appearance He is the same as his RED and BLU counterparts but his uniform being VIOLET. Personality Dell is an Ambivert and is pretty expressive when it comes to his body language. He is also analytical and his wits can be combined with Soldier's strategic plans or Medic's curiosity with creatures they often encounter in space. He tends to observe his teammates' noticeable and subtle body languages which helps him to avoid direct conflict and mediate both parties instead. Weapons Tba VIOLET Medic Recruited in '''Coldfront, 2006. RED Medic.' The Medic, real name '''Josef Markus Ludwig', is a Teutonic medical aid of the team. Like his original counterparts, he treats his teammates' injuries in most unlikely ways which Engie would like to say as "impossible heebie jeebies" but, unlike his counterparts, he does it cleanly. As one of the intelligent people in the group, he usually spends his time in his lab experimenting with sample they find in an aftermath of battlefield and will burst through the living room, rambling his finding while half of the time tries to understand what he's saying. Josef's strength is underestimated and he proved this by lifting Soldier by his shirt, feet not touching the ground. This incident happened when Medic learned that Soldier tinkered with his experiments and accidentally knocked off one of the important chemicals he is working on. Engie, Heavy, Demo, and Pyro helped each other out just to pull Josef away from John and, later on, Engie and Heavy have to drag him back to his lab while shouting German cuss words at Soldier. Appearance His uniform is same with his original counterparts but in the Violet Code. His lab coat, however, is slightly tinted with lavender, especially at the end of the coat. Personality Unlike his counterparts, Josef is a bit quiet but will never stop rambling about his experiments until Engie or Pyro pointed out that he is going nowhere. Curiosity is part of him where he will take impossible heights just to extract anything he didn't touched by his own hands. Medic is the only person in the team who took to warm up to each one. Pyro also stated, while Medic tending to his wounds, that he can be socially awkward at times whenever talking to girls and he stuttered words out with a mix of German and English words. Weapons Tba VIOLET Sniper Recruited in '''Frontier, 2005. RED Sniper.' Sniper, real name '''Lawrence Jeffrey Mundy', is an Australian sharp shooter of the team. Like his original counterparts, he sits/stands on a higher ground or hidden place to kill his targets. However, unlike most of his counterparts, he makes sure to never miss a shot, even if it's non-lethal. He usually saves everyone's butts before they get shot or being slice into half with his quick scoping. His blind eyes are artificially replaced by VIOLET Medic (as usual) and Engineer installed a genetic code "Eagle Vision" (which he hacked from Assassin's Creed's Animus) to improve his eyesight greatly than a normal human being have. Appearance He pretty much look like his counterparts but wears clothes belong to Violet team. Personality Weapons Tba VIOLET Spy Recruited in '''Badwater, 2001. BLU Spy.' The Spy, real name '''Edouard Lefeuvre', is a Frenchman who is expert at stealth and assassination. Tba.. Appearance Personality Weapons Team Dynamics and Protocols Some protocols are important and coded by Engineer himself. *'Default' **'Offense' - Scout, Soldier and Pyro **'Defense' - Demoman, Heavy and Engineer **'Support' - Medic, Sniper and Spy *'Intelligence Missions' **'Protocol Code #32: Dangerous Factories' **#Mainly Spy. Accompanied with an offense class and Sniper as watch. Engineer and/or Soldier communicates through their earpieces. **#Spy should communicate if he should eliminate targets or to avoid them in a less convinient route(s). Pyro/Soldier standby on close to his position. **#If the intelligence is successfully extracted, the offense class will retreat with Spy with the intelligence while Sniper keeps watch. **#'For Sucess:' Report back to anyone who's in charge. **#'For Failure #1: '''If all else fails, Offense classes with Medic in tow will find Spy and his accomplice(s) while Defense classes will draw the guards into Demo's trap. Get all the teammate aboard the ship before flying off. **#'For Failure #2:' If one of us got caught, brute force is required to obtain that class, even if it kills the guards and/or destroy the entire factory. **'Protocol Code #36: Criminal/Hero Organizations''' ***There are two ways to settle this: direct conflict with extraction, or simply extraction. ***#'Direct Conflict with Extraction' - I wouldn't recommend this, this is by far the riskiest of the three for obvious reasons. However, we only did this two or three times because of John's recklessness but I would write this protocol for our sake. ***##Note to the group: we should know first their weaknessess before attacking directly. We wouldn't know what these guys are capable of. ***##All offense class with Demo, Heavy, Medic and Sniper will attack the front door of the organization. Distract them as much as possible while Spy extracts the information we need. ***##If successful, set up two or three sentries as an escape goat and board the ship. Detonate sentries if posssible. ***##When two or more teammates are injured, order a full retreat. ***##'Side Note:' Like I said, this is the riskiest, John. ***#'Extraction' ***##''See Protocol #32'' ***- **'Rescue Missions' ***-- Trivia *The parallel universe's name, according to Lathan's calculations, is Dimension-A003. **While VIOLET Pyro came from Dimension-A014 **Their hex color is #ca1cd5 Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:The VIOLET Team